


Détestation

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Amour/Haine, F/M, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love, amour non réciproque
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: C'est quand on se bat sous le signe de la pureté que la haine risque le plus de s'accumuler.





	Détestation

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Détestation
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Voir le miroir de la salle de bain couvert de buée l'amusait toujours, parce qu'il aimait laisser des petits dessins dans les coins, et qu'ils restaient cachés jusqu'à sa prochaine visite. Un frisson. Puis un éternuement suivi d'une quinte de toux. Il se pencha et cracha ce qui restait de son rhume dans les toilettes puis commença à appliquer sa crème à raser. Il gardait le style négligé pour ses conquêtes et ses collègues de travail, qui n'avaient presque jamais été les mêmes. C'est qu'il préférait éviter les ennuis potentiels, surtout dans sa branche. Pour la famille ou pour son aimée, par contre... Il se devait d'être impeccable. Ou plutôt il s'imposait de l'être. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, qui lui renvoya l'image de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel et prit un taxi qui le déposa devant l'hôpital. Il était habitué à ce genre de rencontres, maintenant. Combien de fois n'était-il pas venu voir ses proches, qu'on avait retrouvé entre la vie et la mort ? Quelle vie.

Il descendit du taxi et s'efforça de trouver la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée, avant de retourner à l'accueil qui l'orienta à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Quelle que soit l'époque, l'établissement était toujours en réorganisation perpétuelle... Comment faisaient-ils pour s'y retrouver ? Les ascenseurs étant monopolisés par les urgences, il prit les escaliers. Ses frères avaient dû gravir bien plus de marches que lui dans toute sa vie, pensait-il. La chambre était vide lorsqu'il la trouva, parce qu'il était parti pour des examens lui apprit-on. Il soupira et fit donc les cent pas dans le couloir, avant de s'asseoir sur un siège non loin qui lui permettait de surveiller les arrivées dans la chambre. Ah zut ! Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de recharger son téléphone. Au moins il avait de quoi lire, se dit-il en sortant un roman érotique.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes dans un hôpital, veuillez éteindre votre cigarette !  
\- Oh, pardon !

Il sursauta et se figea immédiatement, la main près de la bouche pour y attraper une cigarette inexistante, avant de jeter un regard agacé au médecin qui lui avait parlé.

\- T'es con, Shun !  
\- Hé hé, ça veut dire que t'aurais pu fumer dans un hôpital ! C'est vilain, Jabu !

Il se leva et toisa Shun, qu'il n'avait pas recroisé depuis un certain temps. Il s'était coupé les cheveux et ressemblait désormais davantage à un étudiant normal. Et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquait qu'il avait en face de lui un externe épuisé par ses gardes. Shun sourit mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

\- Bon, alors ça se présente comment, cette fois-ci ?  
\- Pas très bien. Tu as fait bon voyage, au moins ?  
\- Autant que possible, les liaisons depuis le Maghreb ne sont pas super confortables. Encore une chance que ça coïncide avec ma fin de contrat.  
\- Je sais, Jabu, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ce chemin.  
\- Tes messages étaient assez alarmants.  
\- Oui mais c'était avant qu'elle ne s'en mêle. Maintenant qu'elle a recouvré tous ses pouvoirs, ses capacités dépassent presque les miennes. Quand j'ai voulu te prévenir tu étais déjà parti.  
\- Ah. Bah, c'est pas grave. Et pour lui, est-ce que ça l'est ?  
\- Il a vraiment failli y passer cette fois.  
\- Ce qui n'est pas une première.  
\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais il est tombé sur une abomination. Une créature dévorant les âmes, semble-t-il, qui les a cueillis à froid. En quelque sorte. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à camoufler l'incident car il s'est produit dans les Caraïbes, très près d'une école. Le Sanctuaire et la Fondation ont pesé de tout leur poids pour dissuader les enquêtes des uns et des autres. Et tu sais que c'est de plus en plus difficile avec internet, maintenant.  
\- Il paraît, oui.

Un bruit attira leur attention et ils virent Seiya revenir sur sa civière, inconscient. Shun discuta à part avec un de ses confrères et Jabu attendit patiemment de savoir s'il pourrait entrer dans la chambre. Passé un temps, Shun termina sa conversation et lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Je dois aller voir d'autres patients mais mon quart se termine dans vingt minutes, attends-moi et on parlera, si tu veux. Son état s'est amélioré.  
\- Ok.

Jabu laissa les infirmiers sortir puis se rendit au chevet de Seiya, toujours endormi. Il se sentait inutile. Et ça lui faisait drôle de se retrouver seul avec son demi-frère. En dépit de leurs efforts maladroits pour maintenir des liens, ils n'étaient jamais tout à fait à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Il y avait des affinités plus fortes et surtout... la fratrie était scindée en deux. Il y avait les chouchous de Saori et il y avait les autres, à qui on laissait la garde du Sanctuaire, prétexte habile pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent tuer, sans doute. Tout le monde évitait soigneusement d'aborder le sujet et tout ce qui pouvait raviver d'éventuelles jalousies mais... les faits étaient là. Pourtant quelques années d'entraînements voire d'entraide fraternelle avaient vu l'ensemble de la portée accéder au septième sens, quoique pas toujours facilement. Jabu en avait pleuré quand il y était arrivé. Et pourtant... c'était toujours les mêmes qu'on appelait au moindre pépin. Les autres ne manifestaient pas d'agacement et aidaient autant qu'ils pouvaient mais Jabu n'était pas dupe et sentait la frustration chez ceux qui n'étaient pas considérés comme la garde rapprochée.

Seiya leva une main, qui retomba lourdement dans les draps alors qu'il secouait la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Sans doute un mauvais rêve, il avait toujours eu le sommeil agité. Combien de fois n'était-il pas tombé de son lit, à l'orphelinat ? Les mouvements se firent plus brusques mais se calmèrent. Jabu se leva et remis sa canule en place avant de se rasseoir. Combien de fois Seiya avait-il lutté pour protéger la vie de tout le monde ? Jabu pouvait bien faire ça pour lui, non ? Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître ce sourd malaise qu'il ressentait à chaque fois. Sans doute parce qu'une telle attention n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir renvoyer l'ascenseur en bonne et due forme, protéger le monde et ses proches comme il l'avait protégé lui depuis tant d'années. Mais il n'en avait pas eu la possibilité, ou pas l'occasion. Il ne fallait pas s'y attarder. Parce que s'il commençait à accorder trop d'attention à la jalousie qui le tenaillait, les choses tourneraient à l'aigre, il le savait. Mieux valait refermer le coffre aux secrets.

\- Jabu, j'ai fini ma garde !

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Shun puis se leva pour le rejoindre.

\- Pas trop fatigué ?  
\- Ça va, je suis habitué maintenant et l'année prochaine je serais interne donc il faudra bien tenir le rythme et encaisser les responsabilités en plus. Ça te dérange si on va à la cafétéria ?  
\- Non non, je te suis.

En chemin Shun lui exposa la situation et évoqua la crainte de lésions au cerveau suite à l'attaque, mais les analyses n'avaient rien révélé de probant. Jabu en fut soulagé et se détendit quelque peu. En arrivant à la cafétéria ils croisèrent une collègue avec qui il échangea, puis ils s'installèrent pour manger un morceau.

\- Dis-donc c'est pas mal pour de la bouffe d'hôpital !  
\- C'est qu'on a du gratin qui vient ici. Donc la direction veille à ce que ces messieurs-dames de la haute soient bien nourris quand ils passent. Au fait, tu la connaissais ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Ma collègue.  
\- Mmm.  
\- Une de tex ex ?  
\- Je vois pas ce qui te pousse à dire ça.  
\- Elle t'a fusillé du regard, toi tu détournais le tien.  
\- On s'est juste croisé, y a deux-trois ans. C'était juste une nuit.  
\- Eh ben t'as dû faire fort pour lui laisser une si mauvaise impression.

Jabu ne répondit pas, continuant à mâcher.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Vas-y.  
\- Tu étais sorti avec elle parce qu'elle lui ressemble ?

La mastication s'arrêta brutalement, suivie d'un regard noir, puis reprit sans que Jabu ne dise quoi que ce soit. Shun ne poussa pas davantage, connaissant déjà la réponse. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, Jabu se racla la gorge.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- L'attaque, andouille ! Seiya a été pris au dépourvu ? Qui était l'adversaire, d'où sortait-il ?  
\- Ah ! Eh bien a priori c'était un monstre enfermé dans une dimension de poche, reliée à un sceau aposé sur Saori. Si un événement déterminé venait à se produire, et ce fut le cas, le sceau se rompait et libérait l'abomination.  
\- ... Une mine antipersonnelle divine ? Directement sur Saori ? Elle n'avait jamais rien remarqué ?  
\- Apparemment non. L'abomination était très puissante mais ne s'en est prise qu'à Seiya.  
\- Ah bon. On a une idée de l'auteur de ce coup fourré ?  
\- Son père, a priori.

Jabu en lâcha sa cuiller et leva des yeux étonnés.

\- Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi ?  
\- Sans doute une mise en garde pour elle et une punition pour l'autre. J'imagine que le but était de surprendre la personne qui se trouvait en sa compagnie.  
\- Étrange, mais bon les dieux... Un plan pour se débarrasser d'un unique garde du corps, ou un truc comme ça ? J'arrive pas à croire que Seiya ait pu être distrait à ce point pour ne pas réagir immédiatement. Ils faisaient quoi quand ils ont été attaqués ?  
\- Heu...

Le silence qui suivit et Shun qui jouait nerveusement avec sa paille déconcerta Jabu.

\- Ben vas-y, c'est pas un secret, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait le Seiya, pour ne pas voir apparaître un monstre à côté de lui ?  
\- ... En fait... on pense que le sceau était destiné à surprendre et punir ceux qui auraient réussi à contourner certaines barrières dressées autour d'Athéna.  
\- Mais elle était pas au Sanctuaire ! Tu m'as dit qu'elle était partie aux Caraïbes ou je sais pas où. C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
\- C'est rien, t'occupe.  
\- Non c'est pas rien, pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil. Il avait la tête où ? Ils se bécotaient, peut-être ?  
\- Peu importe et de toute façon ça ne nous regarde pas.  
\- Si, la sécurité de madame nous regarde, justement. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été capable de réagir ? Tu vas me dire qu'ils ont été cueillis au pied du lit ?

Shun garda le silence pendant quelques secondes puis roula des yeux.

\- Jabu, c'est passé, il y a eu un accident, Seiya l'a réglé lui-même et puis voilà.  
\- ... Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile, là. Je demanderai à Tatsumi, tu sais.

Shun poussa un profond soupir. Il en avait assez de ces simagrées.

\- Jabu, ils... faisaient l'amour. Zeus avait posé ce sceau pour punir celui qui déflorerait sa fille. Qu'il soit suffisamment fort ou pas.

Le chevalier d'Andromède regarda avec peine le pauvre Jabu, qui s'efforçait de masquer sa douleur sans y parvenir. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer facilement ses émotions, mais la nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

\- Oh. Ah. Je savais pas qu'ils étaient arrivés... à ce stade. Fini l'amour platonique, maintenant, ha ha... Du coup j'imagine qu'ils ont la voie libre pour plus tard, maintenant. Aha...

Gêné, Shun ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. A posteriori ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée d'alarmer Jabu au point qu'il vienne jusqu'ici. Mais cette idée il l'avait eue à la fin d'une garde prolongée et exténuante. Peut-être Jabu finirait-il par rebondir...

\- Du coup... Seiya devrait-il se réveiller ?  
\- Sans doute, mais on ne sait pas quand. L'hôpital préviendra Saori, et moi même si je ne suis pas le relais médical de la fondation. Bon, je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment fatigué, alors je vais rentrer pour dormir un bon coup. Tu passeras à la maison ?  
\- Hein ? Oh je vais voir, je suis entre deux contrats, là. J'irai sans doute voir Hyoga s'il est dans le coin. Mais si ça ne dérange pas June je passerai, oui.  
\- Ça ne la dérangera pas. Allez, à plus !

Jabu regarda Shun partir et finit par aller se débarrasser de son plateau à son tour, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de faire finalement demi-tour pour retourner vers la chambre de Seiya. Il l'y trouva toujours inconscient et s'installa à côté de lui. Il ne servait sans doute à rien de lui parler, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le dialogue qu'il aurait probablement avec lui.

\- T'es dans un bel état, encore !  
_\- Toujours mieux que celui d'en-face !_  
\- Tu n'as jamais aucune limite...  
_\- Pour protéger Saori, aucune, non._  
\- Ah ça... toujours en première ligne.

Il réprima une poussée de colère. Seiya, le beau Seiya, l'invincible Seiya, Seiya le casse-cou, Seiya que tout le monde regarde, que tout le monde admire ! Il ne pouvait pas nier la supériorité de son frère. Il était plus fort, plus agile, le pinacle de la chevalerie, le héros des héros. Le favori de sa déesse, quoi qu'elle en dise. Dès l'enfance il avait tout fait pour être son rival, s'entraînant durement à l'orphelinat, l'observant attentivement pour mémoriser ses feintes, modifiant son comportement pour être plus obéissant et plus apprécié que lui. Pour quel résultat... Il avait sans doute eu le même entrainement, mais aussi le malheur d'être blessé par Shun et de perdre son armure. Pourtant lui aussi aurait pu affronter chevaliers noirs, d'argent ou d'or. Ils auraient pu être six, ou même dix, à monter les marches. Mais non. En un clin d'œil, Seiya et les quatre autres les avaient distancés et laissés derrière. S'il avait vaincu Shun, aurait-il pu devenir l'héritier de l'armure du Scorpion ? Un éternel loser, voilà ce qu'il était. Il ne valait pas le beau Seiya. Il le détestait. Et il se détestait pour ça, écœuré par sa propre jalousie.

\- Oh, Jabu ! Tu es donc venu !

La voix le fit sursauter et changer tant de couleur que de physionomie.

\- Ma... mademoiselle Kido ! Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver !  
\- Saori, appelle-moi par mon prénom, s'il-te-plaît ! Je te l'ai dit cent fois !  
\- Dé... désolé. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Il se leva brusquement pour lui céder sa chaise, qu'elle accepta en souriant. En passant devant lui, son parfum lui chatouilla le nez. Et ralluma un feu qu'il n'arrivait pas à éteindre. Il l'aimait. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, quelques jours après son arrivée à la fondation, des années auparavant, il l'aimait. À en pleurer. À en crever. Et il ne l'aurait jamais. Il devait se faire une raison. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Vous... Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher une boisson ? Ou quelque chose à manger, peut-être ? De la lecture ?  
\- Non non, rien de tout ça, je te remercie, Jabu.

Il la vit poser sa main sur celle de Seiya et sentit son cosmos envelopper le corps de son frère, aidant celui-ci à guérir. Et il vit son regard, qui avait changé. Ce n'était plus des yeux montrant de l'affection chargée d'espoirs, mais un regard bourré d'amour et de tendresse. Il sut que ces deux-là avaient franchi un cap dans leur relation et que lui-même était désormais relégué encore plus loin du cœur de Saori, simple bouffon qu'on ne prenait pas au sérieux. Elle était pourtant belle, si belle. Tellement belle qu'aucune femme n'arriverait à la remplacer. Celles avec lesquelles il sortait, il les choisissait spécialement pour leur ressemblance avec Saori. Il était conscient des choses mais ne voulait pas changer. Saori, la plus pure des femmes, la plus douce des déesses... qui s'était donnée à son frère. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Avait-elle pris les choses en main ? Avait-elle aimé ça ? Que n'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser, toucher sa main. Serrer son corps contre le sien. Salope. Il la détestait. Et il se détestait encore plus pour ça, révulsé par sa propre jalousie.

\- Je suis sûr que Seiya ne va pas tarder à se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre !  
\- Je sais. J'en suis certaine. Tout comme je sais que tu t'inquiètes aussi pour lui.  
\- Ha ! C'est mon frère, c'est normal ! Je ferais tout pour vous deux !  
\- Je sais.

Son malaise était de plus en plus vif et il avait désormais la nausée. Il fallait qu'il parte, vite. Il s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions mais eut du mal à contrôler sa voix.

\- Je... Mademoiselle Kido je dois... il faut que j'y... aille. Prévenez-moi dès qu'il ira mieux. S'il-vous-plaît.  
\- Jabu. Ne pars pas.

Saori s'était levée et l'avait attrapé par le bras, provoquant un remous dans ses entrailles.

\- Je te remercie. Pour tout.  
\- C'est normal... vraiment.  
\- Et je suis désolée.

Jabu se retourna brusquement. La tête lui tournait. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était penché pour tenter de l'embrasser mais qu'une main s'était posée sur sa bouche pour le lui interdire. Il se liquéfia littéralement, stupéfait de sa propre stupidité. Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- Je suis navrée Jabu, je t'ai déjà dit non.  
\- Je... pardon ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... pardon !  
\- Tu es amoureux de moi, Jabu, je le sais bien.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Tu m'as déjà déclaré ta flamme plusieurs fois. J'imagine que tu ne te rendais pas compte que je pouvais t'entendre.

Mortifié, Jabu ouvrit de grands yeux effaré. Était-il donc pitoyable au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'il disait ? La main passa de sa bouche à sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée, Jabu, réellement. Mais c'est Seiya que j'aime. Lui et nul autre. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. Si nous voir t'es trop douloureux, tu as le droit de prendre du recul et de couper les ponts. Je te le dis maintenant et en face, parce que Seiya ne peut pas nous entendre et qu'il n'y a pas de témoins embarrassés.

Laissant Saori se débattre avec son sentiment de culpabilité, il ne se souvint pas de ce qu'il parvint à bredouiller avant de sortir de la chambre. Peu après il reprit ses esprits dans le jardin de l'hôpital, prostré sur un banc. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Ce furent les chaussures roses qui le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Il leva la tête, pensant voir Shun, mais crut voir Saori portant un blouson de cuir.

\- Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était bien toi avec le docteur Kido ?  
\- ... Quoi ? Saori ?

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer à la folie. C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles comme ça. La première fois c'était quand on avait fait l'amour.

Jabu tressaillit. Non, ce n'était pas Saori, c'était l'étudiante en médecine qui lui ressemblait tellement !

\- Je... pardon ! Je t'ai confondu avec...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il se pencha pour vomir directement dans la poubelle fixée au banc. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se rendit compte qu'elle lui tendait une canette de jus de fruit.

\- Tiens, ça fera passer le goût.

Il prit la canette, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Merci.  
\- De rien.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Pour tout. Pour la nuit. Pour être parti tout de suite. Pour t'avoir appelée par son prénom.  
\- Pas grave. Tout le monde traverse des moments difficiles. Mais je t'ai haï un bon moment, par contre.

Ils restèrent boire en silence, Jabu ne sachant que dire.

\- Je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir couché avec toi pour de mauvaises raisons. C'est vraiment minable. Personne ne mérite ça... Personne ne mérite d'avoir à me supporter, en fait. Même moi je n'y arrive plus.  
\- Tu es quand même assez égocentrique !  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Pour résumer, tu en aimes une autre que tu n'auras jamais, alors tu as couché avec moi parce que je lui ressemble. C'est ça ?  
\- ... Oui.  
\- Je comprends bien ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça. Parce que c'est aussi ce qui m'a poussé à coucher avec toi.  
\- ... Tu le savais ?  
\- Mais enfin ! Tu suintes l'amour sans espoir par tous les pores ! Tout le monde peut voir que ça ne va pas chez toi ! C'en est presque comique.

Blessé, Jabu serra le poing.

\- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ? Ou facile à vivre ?  
\- Toi au moins tu aimes quelqu'un encore en vie. Tu pourras la revoir. Moi pas.  
\- ... Je suis désolé.  
\- Je sais.

Le silence revint, pour un temps.

\- Mais pourquoi...  
\- Mon fiancé. Te ressemblait pas mal, à part la voix. Parti voir sa famille pendant les fêtes. Un camion s'est renversé à cause de la pluie et de la vitesse, sa voiture a été écrasée.  
\- Je... pard...  
\- Je suis restée malheureuse plusieurs années, et puis un jour je t'ai vu, dans la boîte de nuit. J'ai cru que j'avais une hallucination. Alors j'ai été égoïste, j'ai eu envie de refaire l'amour avec lui une dernière fois. Tu me dévorais des yeux alors je savais que ce serait facile. Moi aussi je m'en suis voulue. Surtout quand j'ai compris que tu étais dans la même situation.  
\- Oh...  
\- Tu vois, t'es pas le seul à te comporter comme un enfoiré.  
\- Sans doute.

Il regardèrent un patient en rééducation passer à son rythme, ce qui prit un certain temps, puis elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Bon allez, viens.  
\- Quoi ? Où ça ?  
\- Y a eu personne depuis notre petite nuit. J'ai envie d'être égoïste. Et puis je voudrais pas que le trou se referme parce que je ne m'en sers pas.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant son air offusqué.

\- Ah oui, pardon, c'est ça les étudiants en médecine, hein ! Allez viens ! On va panser nos plaies en toute connaissance de cause.  
\- M... mais...  
\- Ah, allez ! Et tu me paies le restau ce soir. Et si c'est bon on remet ça.

Complètement déboussolé, Jabu se laissa mener par la jeune femme et, le soir venu, après avoir épuisé les quelques préservatifs qu'ils avaient et continué sans, fut surpris d'être soulagé et de ne ressentir aucune culpabilité parce qu'il lui avait menti. Il se sentait... bien. Elle-même se cramponnait à son bras, les yeux mi-clos, tout en parcourant l'anatomie de Jabu de sa main libre, s'attardant plusieurs fois sur la licorne tatouée à l'aine. Le seul élément de gêne était la photographie où apparaissait son ancien petit-ami, qui lui ressemblait effectivement beaucoup. Son bras s'ankylosant peu à peu sous la poigne de sa partenaire, il dut le bouger un peu et déclencha une réaction paniquée.

\- Reste ! Non ! Pars pas !  
\- Non non ! Je bouge juste le bras ! Promis.

Il vit les larmes se mettre à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme et s'en voulut.

\- Je... comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- ... Si tu restes je te le dirai.  
\- Si je reste jusqu'à demain ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se blottit encore plus contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être trompée de prénom. La preuve que je ne vaux pas mieux que toi.  
\- C'est pas moi qui vais te juger.  
\- En tous cas... c'était très bien.  
\- Merci. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé.  
\- J'avais cru remarquer... Je vais te donner une clé.  
\- Je... tu n'es pas obligée de le faire !  
\- Je suis le médecin, je décide de ta thérapie. Je ne suis pas encore prête à l'oublier, et toi non plus. Alors on devra fatalement se voir de temps à autre, puisqu'on sait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi, ni moi envers toi. Mais ça m'aiderait beaucoup de savoir que j'ai une bouée à laquelle me rattraper si nécessaire.  
\- Je travaille souvent à l'étranger pendant des mois...  
\- Et alors... moi j'ai des gardes interminables et je rentre crevée du boulot. Alors prends la clé. Ou ne la prends pas. Ou prends-la et rends-la moi si tu n'en veux plus.

Jabu médita longuement cette offre alors qu'ils se reposaient, exténués. Il médita aussi et surtout sur sa propre personne, ses défauts, la jalousie qui l'avait dévoré peu à peu et la détestation qui en était née. Il avait besoin de changer. Il avait besoin d'affronter sa douleur. Saori ne serait jamais à lui. Et il ne serait jamais un rival pour Seiya. Il faudrait qu'il se fasse rentrer ça dans le crâne. Il allait solliciter la fondation pour un nouvel emploi. Un emploi qui lui permettrait de continuer à servir le Sanctuaire tout en étant obligé de croiser Saori. Ses capacités d'organisation et de gestion d'équipe étaient appréciées par ses employeurs pétroliers. Peut-être que Tatsumi aurait des conseils à lui prodiguer... Il irait le voir sans tarder. En attendant il enlaça sa partenaire aux yeux encore humides.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Kaori. Tu arriveras à t'en souvenir ?

Le ton était faussement accusateur et malgré son embarras il pouffa, imité par Kaori.

\- Une seule lettre de différence et t'avais réussi à te tromper... Je te déteste.  
\- Merci.


End file.
